Proposed is a broad research program in cancer biology, carcinogenesis and cancer therapy and is primarily related to epithelial cancers and the lymphoma mycosis fungoides. The research utilizes in vitro (tissue culture) and in vivo procedures to study behavior patterns of normal and neoplastic cells in regard to replication kinetics and their response to hormonal, pharmacologic and immunologic influences. Clinical, radiographic, histologic, cytologic and immunologic techniques are used for monitoring precancerous and early cancerous lesions and their treatment. Therapeutic measures include chemotherapy, immunotherapy and other approaches to alter behavior of cancer cells. Means to stimulate and control immune responsiveness of patients are developed and used clinically - e.g. sensitization, desensitization and induction of specific immune tolerance.